


Отражения

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [21]
Category: 10th Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Всегда есть герой, и всегда есть злодей.
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Отражения

В любой сказке есть герой и есть злодей. Между ними тонкая, но непреодолимая грань — зеркальная гладь, отражающая в себе одного и второго, играющая со светотенью и окружением.

Королева любуется собой в одном из магических зеркал. Достоинство, холодное спокойствие, выношенный за долгие годы в тюрьме план мести. Дорогое платье, аккуратно убранные волосы, застывшая статуей красота. Верный Охотник, готовый отдать ей самое дорогое и смотрящий на неё с бесконечным восхищением, стоит за плечом, поправляя арбалет. Королева уверена в своей победе и идёт к ней, не стесняясь в средствах и методах. Лишь изредка, на грани между сном и пробуждением (в моменты, когда сознание наиболее уязвимо) всплывает вопрос: зачем?

Вирджиния бросает на себя быстрый взгляд в висящее на стене зеркало. Волосы опять разлохматились, а капюшон на кофте надо поправить, на руке синяк, оставшийся после дикой гонки в лесу Охотника. Вирджиния фыркает, сейчас не до наведения красоты: она торопится, ищет выход из этого мира, цепляется за каждый намёк, за любую надежду. Она хочет вернуться домой. В отражении мелькает подошедший Волк, готовый отправиться на поиски зеркала. Вирджиния улыбается ему, разворачиваясь и быстро двигаясь к выходу из комнаты. Вопросы перед ней стоят исключительно насущные: что делать и как найти дорогу назад, в Нью-Йорк.

Вирджиния стоит перед Королевой в зале, заполненном мёртвыми телами. Невидимая зеркальная стена предвкушающе дрожит между ними, рябит отблесками понимания в глазах. До кульминации остаются считанные секунды.

Герой или злодей — один из них обязательно должен умереть, таков сказочный закон.

Отражения сталкиваются, зеркало трескуче смеётся.


End file.
